Un raro encuentro de mis mundos
by Reny Gabi
Summary: Y si fueras una reina en otro mundo, y si pudieras vivir tu futuro y tu presente juntos, sería maravilloso, no? todo lo que alguien puede pedir, o no. A quién amarías? (este fic está escrito en su mayoría en espeñol aunque también contiene otros idiomas)
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Stephanie Meyer (pero voy a crear algunos), la trama es mía.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Soy Bella Swan y tengo 15 años, hasta hace 4 años me creía muy normal hasta que descubrí que soy reina de una parte un mundo paralelo que se llama Ánimam. En este mundo entran las persona que pueden desdoblarse, es decir que pueden separar su cuerpo de su alma, pero que tienen control sobre este fenómeno. En Ánimam hay un lugar que se llama la Línea, este sitio es como un espejo de mi reino y el mundo real (ya sé, que complicado). Hace unos días descubrí que puedo atravesar la Línea e ir a cualquier año en el futuro. ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, Ánimam se divide en dos partes la que yo reino: Lumen, y el que gobierna Tan (el hada de la oscuridad): Atra; nuestros mundo siempre están en conflicto, siempre lo han estado, incluso desde antes de que ambas nacié es mi turno de luchar por mi reino.

* * *

**Hola a todas! bueno este fic nació de unos sueños muy raros que tuve, a medida que avance les iré explicando algunos datos de este raro mundo, espero que les guste! dejen sus reviews! :D**


	2. EL REGALO DE ALGUIEN

**Hola a todos! Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Paulapau, para que vea lo que es hacer que los personajes son offcharacter :D ... espero que disfruten el capitulo. Pasen se por su página de autor!**

* * *

"ALGUIEN" Y EL REGALO

Supongo que lo mejor para que entiendan sobre mi situación con Ánimam es contarles la historia desde el inicio.

Vivo en Forks desde que nací, junto con mis padres: Reneé Dwyer y Charlie Swan. Desafortunadamente, soy hija única. Y mamá y papá trabajan mucho, así que solo los veo en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y los fines de semana.

Mi primer día en séptimo grado, fue también el primer día que me enteré de que existe Ánimam. Mis amigas y yo estábamos sin el salón hablando de lo bien que habíamos pasado nuestras vacaciones, Sena y Zafrina habían estado en Sudamérica visita a sus abuelitos, Charlotte había ido a Phoenix, y Kebi con su hermana menor Tía habían ido de viaje a Egipto. De repente sentí unas manos en mis ojos…la única que faltaba era Maggie.

―Se que eres tu Magg… eres la única que no nos ha hablado sobre sus vacaciones. ―La pelirroja me descubrió los ojos.

― Toma Bella, es algo que alguien me pidió que te entregue. ― Luego me tomó de la mano y me llevó lejos del grupo.

― ¿Quién?

― Tú misma debes descubrirlo, pero es mejor que lo hagas tu sola, no muchas personas saben de esto y las chicas no deben saberlo.

― OK.

― ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, la piedra del collar va en el hueco del libro. ― Luego empezó a caminar de vuelta a donde estaban nuestras amigas.

― Magg…¿el libro? …pero … ¿qué? ―solo rodeé los ojos con resignación

…

El dia pasó sin más interrupciones, solo lo típico de cada año.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá y papá ya estaban ahí, guarde el "regalo" de "alguien" en mi mochila y entre a la casa.

― Bella― llamó mi madre.

― Si, mamá ya voy.

― Hola hija― dijo Charlie― ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

― Bien― dije, mientras me sentaba a comer― ya sabes lo tipic, el discurso de la directora, los chicos nuevos, los profesores. Lo usual.

― Bueno, me alegro de escuchar eso. ― Seguimos comiendo, mientras les contaba cada clase del día con detalles, lo único que omití fue lo de el "regalo".

Luego se fueron y me quedé sola, y fue cuando empezaron a llegar pensamientos sobre lo que Maggie me había entregado, y si era una bomba, y si era algo como la caja de pandora y si era un virus letal y peligroso que podía acabar con la humanidad. Además no conocía a quien me envió eso. Pero también había algo que me llamaba a ver.

Tomé aire, y abrí el paquete de cuero. Y encontré varias cosas. Lo primero era un libro con una ranura en forma de sol con un hueco en la mitad, luego vi algo que brillaba, lo tomé y vi que era un colar con la misma forma que el sol del libro. Puse el collar en la ranura y en el libro empezaron a formarse unas letras, que brillaban, cuando el texto estaba completo, las letras brillaron más. Las brillantes formas decían Regina Lumen. Lo abrí y encontré una nota en la primera página.

_Si estás leyendo este libro es porque eres_  
_la reina de un mundo paralelo, tu antecesora_  
_te escogió. Léelo, y entiende los mensajes,_  
_debes escribir aquí el destino de tu sucesora._  
_Ahora tu debes proteger a nuestro reino de ATRA._

* * *

**Que les parece, a Bella le llegan cosas de alguien que no conoce y ella va y abre el paquete, dejenme sus reviews, y no leemos en el proximo capi.**

**PS: no voy a dejar ningún fic incompleto, tal vez me demore un poco pero los voy a terminar, lo siento por no actualizar pronto HERMANOS, pero me cuesta un poquito escribir esa historia... pero como ya dije la voy a terminar**


End file.
